


Breaking out the storm

by Eevee_bee



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_bee/pseuds/Eevee_bee
Summary: Lea is abandoned what will happen when she is rescued from the winter by a soul rider? Also the as I part isn't until chapter 3 of 4 depending on length.





	1. For the sake of naming a child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/gifts).



Lea was born on Applecrest. A quiet street where she lives with her mother Ezabella Martinez her father Cyrus Airagota and his sister Alyx Airagota. All of them where around the age of 15 with the exception of Minori and Cyrus being 3 years older and lissa being 1 year older than Alyx and Bella. Minori the blonde green eyed lesbian was looking around on the black couch watching them talk. Lissa couldn't help but stare at Minori. This was the girl she has wanted to marry since 1st grade.   
"What should we call her?" Bella asked Cyrus surely he would have a idea of what there child should be named. But of course Cyrus could only say 

" You said you wanted to name her Alu" he glanced at her agitated face before turning away. "Just name the brat" Alyx said rolling her hazel eyes. 

"Its not that hard to pick a name" she murmured at the glances her brother and her best friend was giving her. Lissa looked at them and finally spoke. "What if we give you suggestions?"  
Bella thought about it before saying "sure lets going a circle nori you got any ideas?"  
Nori stared at the small child with unusual yellows eyes and black hair she looked nothing like her parents in the color side genetics but she had bella's face and Cyrus's ears so she didn't bother pointing anything out. 

"Hmmmm maybe Lily or daisy or even Charlotte would work." Nori said after thinking about the baby.   
Nori glanced at lissa hoping to find better named for the baby from the talkative red-head 

"I thing Marlene is a cute name but I'm not sure if you like it" lis said shyly before looking back at nori. 

Alyx was up next and Bella and Cyrus expected nothing good from her especially when she took the baby from Bella and bounced on the couch. 

"Hmm maybe demon because she cries alot" Alyx said looking at her brother and friend for the faces of refusals and sure enough it was there in Bella face mostly. 

"NO ALYX" She yelled with annoyance and then the after birth pain kicked in again and she fell to the floor gripping her stomach. 

"UGH" She said as she gripped her ribs. Cyrus was immediately at her side taking her up to his room to rest. 

"You 3 think of some names while I set her down to rest and give her pain killers" Then he was gone. 

Alyx still holding the baby as she started to cry said 

" Its ok le it's ok" Nori noticed the nickname and said "le?" 

Question in her voice. 

" Yea I wanted them to name her something like that but it's there baby" she said shrugging and bounced the new born.

"Lea" Minori said and lissa and Alyx looked confused and in unison said "what"? 

"They should name the baby lea" nori said and got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about more of Alyx and Minori but next chapter will be about lea also no summary cuz yea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've kinda been reading for better ideas that are more original. Also chapter 3 will be a while sorry and I know it's not so get but it will be I just want a kind of plot to get to that point.

Lea was 3 when Alyx had a baby named Aliyson with her boyfriend Donny and lea was not happy to be second best to say the least.  
"Mama pick me up " she said  
Bella was cradling the new baby while Alyx had her backwards had covering her face. Her name printed in white to represent the doves and saints that she will never be due to the curse of her mother's death by having her and the abuse her father gave her for making him loose his love. Minori sat on the couch on the other end watching the singer cuddle a baby that wasn't her's and telling her own child to ask Cyrus about going to the park. 

"Take her to the park Ez. She might go to sleep and stop being a brat.... For once." Minori said to Bella hoping to talk to Alyx.

"Fine but you take Aliyson or hmmm lissa can you take her?"

"Sure I'll watch her" 

"Why do u said me with your annoying voices?"

Alyx groaned. She just woke up having a newborn at home that was only 3 days old and having to have had a home birth because of it was stressing her out. Donny hasn't been much help because he was working to make his house more suited for Alyx and her baby while she recovered.

" Alyx take the kid and come with me I have something to tell you" Minori looked kinda nervous but not for any particular reason.

"Fine then let's go"

Grabbing her baby from Bella she walked outside with Minori her blonde friend was a lot taller than the others being 6`2 but it never bothered the others except Lissa who badly wanted to kiss the green eyed girl she crushed on but Nori was into brunettes more. 

"What is it Nori I kinda have to feed her and sadly I still haven't been to the hospital to check what kind do I kinda have to breastfeed her so make it quick." 

" that's what I wanna talk about, I am gonna take you to the hospital you been dizzy at least that's what Ezabella says anyway so.... "

"Fine let's go" 

Alyx not defying going worried Nori and she texted Donny to go meet them at the hospital as Alyx got Aliysons car seat and put her and the seat in Noris back seat   
of her car. And soon they where driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed comment if you would like more also side note this is inspired by Burgie a amazing story creator. Check them out for some lovely stories of the soulriders secret lives when they aren't saving the world. also soul riders isn't until chapter 2 or 3 or 4 depending on length. Sorry it's short it's my first story chapter and I wanted to get a feel before I started this and midnight grapevine find series of you want that anyway I'll try to post often it will be short chapters but many of them I promise.


End file.
